Beating Heart
by DauntlessShadowHunterZ
Summary: AU! Tris Prior's life changes every since a specific incident 3 months ago. Now she is thankful to be here, alive. thankful for her beating heart. Her father has turned abusive towards her ever since that day, but is he really? He had moved them to Chicago where Tris thinks everything is damaged in her life but is she right? Read to find out more! please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Beating Heart**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Divergent trilogy belongs to Veronica Roth!**

**AN: so this idea has been in my head for a while and I thought, why not give it a shot and see how the first chapter goes and the feedback, I'll try my best to update but I would like for you my dear readers to help in any possible way, if you would. I hope you enjoy the story and please review!**

**Chapter 1: New city, new life?**

It has been three months since my father, Andrew Prior, and I Beatrice Prior (preferably Tris) first moved here, to Chicago. We used to live in New York but after a certain incident three months ago, my life changed completely. Everything went down the hill, for me especially.

_Flashback_

_It was raining heavily but it was nothing new here in New York as we were in the winter season. My brother and I are 10 months apart in age (he is older than me in 10 months) so we are in the same school year, we both are seniors.  
We had finished our first semester today and mom had come to pick us up to go out for some brunch to celebrate this small occasion, its tradition really. After every end of each semester ever since I remember we have been doing this, but this time I had a bad feeling that something terrible will happen. I was asking my mom (more like nagging) to allow me to sleep over today at my friend Susan's house since it's Christmas break and all, and I promised that we would go Christmas Shopping tomorrow (Christmas was in 2 days and we haven't gotten any chance to do any shopping because mom was busy with work) when suddenly Caleb shouted  
_"Mom look out!"_ And then everything went black for me.  
I woke up to the annoying beeping sound and extremely white room, the whiteness of the room is too unbearable that made me close my eyes for a while to my eyes to adjust to the whiteness of the room.  
It took me a moment to remember what happened. Then everything came crashing back into my mind. The gut feeling. The heavy rain. The crash. Then I remember nothing._

_I look around and see a nurse walking into the room through the door.  
"Hello dear, you're finally awake. You have been unconscious for the past 2 days. Do you remember anything?" She asks cautiously._

_"Mom... Caleb... Where are they?" Is all I manage to croak out  
her eyes grow softer and her expression is grim and sad and all she says "I'm sorry but Natalie Prior and Caleb Prior passed away directly when the car collided with the truck."_

_Before I can say anything else a doctor comes in and checks my organs and removes my IV tube but I'm numb with shock and pain to register what he is saying. Then dad comes into the room with a cold look on his face and showing no emotion at all, he thrust a bag at me and says  
"Get changed, you're being discharged." With that he leaves closing the door behind him a little too loudly for being in a hospital._

_We arrived home after a very tense and uncomfortable car ride. When I get to the house I rush into my room, lock the door and then break down, with everything hitting me suddenly._

_A week later, dad and I haven't talked much, he just orders me around the house and if I don't do anything the way he wants, I get hit or slapped or punched. He came into my room a day later saying "pack everything you need we will be moving to Chicago by Wednesday, staying here is too painful for me" and when I protested he punched me badly that it bruised for 2 weeks. And ever since then my life changed._

_But it's like it's not him who is beating me, hitting me, because every time after a while he snaps out of this dazed state and jerks back, looking as shocked as ever and would rush out of the room into his study, and then the next day I would find stuff like a piece of jewelry, an iPod, an iPhone (the latest which is 5S), and once I went out to find a black Lamborghini Aventador parked outside of the house! But I never got around to drive it as we moved to Chicago that same day._

_Flashback Ends_

so here am I, standing in front of Chicago Faction High School, beside my Lamborghini, which I finally rode, dressed in black skinny jeans and black tank top underneath my black sweater. I had taken it a normal thing to wear black ever since the accident. I feel it's my fault that everything happened because I was the one who insisted to go out that day and do our tradition, ignoring my gut feeling, and kept distracting mom from concentrating on the road, so now I'm seeing a therapist named Max (which is against my will, the doctors back in New York recommended I see a therapist and dad found one in Chicago before he changed – before he started beating me-. With a sigh I push away all the negative thoughts and look down at my schedule (which I received via email, seeing I'm starting the second semester a bit later than other students) seeing the words "Dauntless" written at the top middle of it in black bold letters and gazing a bit too long on the word, I think to myself, _I'm not brave nor am I fearless, I don't belong here_. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and I look down at my classes.

AP English- Mr. Hanson  
Music - Mrs. Lauren  
Lunch  
Calculus - Mrs. Jeanine Matthews  
Free  
Art - Wu  
Knife throwing/ shooting/ self-defense- Mr. Four Eaton  
Gym- coach Amar

_**Please note that your Home room is with Mr. Four Eaton room #44**_

I frown at the Knife throwing/shooting/ self-defense class but dismiss it quickly when I hear the bell ring signaling the beginning of the school day of the second semester. I walk into home room and turn to the teacher to introduce myself, only to see the eyes that I got lost in them, the bluest eyes ever.

**AN: SO here is my first chapter, please tell me what you think and should I continue it or? Which means don't forget to leave a review please? **


	2. Introductions

**Beating Heart**

**AN: See how lovely am I? 2 chapters in one day! Well I'm doing my best to update for you guys as I will be starting my second semester of my Junior year tomorrow so I might be kinda busy BUT I will do my best to update frequently! Do know that the more you review the faster I can write as it encourages me more and more! So please review. **

**Thanks all to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it and in reply to **_**Bettycaramel16118**_

**Wait another chapter (hopefully by tomorrow and things will be clear –I hope- (; ) **

I stare into his deep blue eyes which seemed to hold so much depth and wisdom. I snapped out of my daze when I hear someone clearing their throat. I straighten myself once again and see that it was him who cleared his throat  
"Name?" He asks  
"Tris Prior, moved from New York five days ago with my dad, age 17 soon to be 18. I love sports, I was on the basketball team and the track team back in New York. I play some musical instruments such as guitar, flute, violin and piano, though it has been a while since I last played any instrument so I maybe a little rusty. I love to read, write and draw in my free time but I mostly draw." I replied in one breath, introducing myself to the class.  
"Good, I'm Mr. Four Eaton but call me Four I hate to be called Mr., I'm not that old. Obviously you are in my homeroom and I teach self-defense/ knife throwing / shooting as well as help coach the Track team and Basketball team with coach Amar and coach Zeke," he looked around the room before turing back to look at me "you will be sitting next to Christina. Christina I will assign you to show Tris around the school today, is that clear?"  
I nodded and Christina, a dark skinned girl with black short hair who looked really beautiful waved at me so I knew she is Christina.

After I settled down in my seat and Four took the roll, chatter soon filled the classroom and Christina turned to me  
"Hi I'm Christina."  
"My name is Tris, but you already knew that." I said teasingly while I introduced myself  
Soon people surrounded our table and I looked around with a questioning look engraved on my face  
"My name is Uriah."  
"I'm Will, Chris's boyfriend." Said a boy with white skin while putting an arm around Christina  
"I'm Marlene, Uri's girlfriend."  
"I'm Lynn." Said a girl with a shaved head  
"I'm Albert but please call me Al." Said a boy with a strong build, which is obvious due to his huge boy. Looking at him made me shrink a bit, I felt so small near him, kind of reminded me of the way I feel when my father beats me.  
The group of friends go into a deep conversation about something they did during vacation while I go into my own world, remembering how badly my dad beat me yesterday night, which I think resulted in a fractured rib on my right side and a very badly bruised back from up to down, only because I forgot to take the trash outside yesterday. It wasn't until I felt someone shaking me that I snapped out of my daze looking up I saw Marlene, hands on my shoulders and Christina's lips moving with eyes filled of concern. I put on my facade and looked at them  
"Sorry I was in my own world, did you say anything?" I asked with a small smile  
"Well, homeroom is over so we wanted to see your schedule to know if you are in any of our classes." Stated Will.  
"Oh, first hour for me is AP English with Mr. Eric." I said  
"You have that with Uriah. Good luck though, I heard that Eric is a really cruel teacher and so strict." Said Chris  
with a sigh we left the classroom and went to our separate ways, while I followed Uriah to AP English.

English was a drag. Chris was right though, Eric didn't allow anyone to utter any word and things went his way. But luckily Uriah and I were partners, and we were going to be for the rest of the year! That was the only thing that kept me comfortable in this class, at least I am partnered up with someone I know and who seemed a cool, caring friend.

Before Eric entered (everybody calls the teachers with their first names except maybe the Calculus, teacher Mrs. Matthews, and Coach Amar.) Uriah and I compared our schedules and he told me I'm in all of his classes and that the rest of the group has Music, Art, Gym, Knife throwing/ shooting/ self-defense and free with us. When the long agonizing hour was finally over, Uriah led me to the music room where we met everyone by the door.

Music was fun, Lauren made us state what instrument we would like to play this semester mostly and/or if we wanted to sing. The class was already divided into groups and the group I'm in consisted of: Chris, Uriah and I. there will be some assignments in groups and some individually, such as our first assignment for the semester. We will have to play/ sing a song that describes what happened in our winter/Christmas break and our feelings about that break. Most of the class played upbeat songs, which meant that they most likely spent the break partying and enjoyed it to the max. When it was my turn, everybody's gaze turned on me, while I swallowed nervously, and a person in the back, whom I learned is called Peter, who was also in my homeroom, said. "Show us what you got New Yorker." Chris and Uriah gave him a death glare, while I only stared at him with an unwavering stare. The music room's door opened and in stepped Four, ignoring the uncomfortable atmosphere he went in and sat in the back of the room near Uriah and Christina.

I walked slowly to the front of the room and looked at the various instruments to be played. I didn't know which one to play and as I set my mind hesitantly on the last thing I wanted to play in front of them yet my fingers itched to touch it and my feet led me to it unconsciously.

I sat down on the shiny black seat placed in front of the shiny grand black piano, took a deep breath and started playing and singing.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh_

_Na na na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

_Oh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh_

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same no..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh..._

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you_

I finished playing and the class was quiet, when all of the sudden a round of applause sounded from all over the room (even Peter). The song provoked too much emotion in me, flashbacks from my last moments with my mother and brother made me tear up and before I broke down in front of the class, I ran outside just as the bell rang, signaling the end of music class and the beginning of lunch. Ignoring the calls of my name from Chris, Uriah and Lauren (our teacher) I ran with all my might, as fast as I could through the crowds of students and out of the school building into the back garden of the school.

I found an old oak tree in one of side of the back garden and sat down with my back leaning on the trunk of the tree and pulled my knees to myself, while resting my chin on them and dried my tears with my sweater's sleeves.

It wasn't until I had calmed down a bit, which was five minutes later, gazing into nothing that I felt someone come and sit beside me.

I turned my head towards the figure and looked in shock as I saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after recovering from my shock.

**AN: SO! Who do you think came to sit beside Tris? Christina? Will? Uriah? Marlene? Four? Or… someone else? Tune in to find out!**


	3. Comfort in a specific class?

**AN: I apologize for the delay, I know that I said I'll update by Sunday, but I couldn't so I'm deeply sorry about that. we already started quizzes for the semester! We even have two next week! And a research paper and projects to hand in by the end of the month, busy busy life. Though in the meantime I will do all I can to keep you guys updated. I wouldn't leave you guys hanging every time so don't worry! (; Read and Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent trilogy or the song used. (It's **_**Let me go **_**by **_**Avril Lavigne ft. Chad Kroeger**_

"What are you doing here?" Was all I managed to get out after I snapped out of my shock.  
"Can't I see if you are ok? You know you ran after that class crying and neither Uriah nor Christina could follow you through the crowds, I'm surprised that you pushed through the crowds and managed it here in less than five minutes." He says with a cocky grin.  
"Is that all? Because if it is you can leave now as you can see I'm fine." I said coldly  
"Obviously, you are not fine especially after running out of class all of the sudden. Why did you?" He says in a softer yet serious tone.  
It has been a while since someone actually cared about me, asked me if I'm fine. I haven't been fine ever since the accident but I'm doing a pretty good job with my facade, acting all free and cheerful to not make anyone suspicious. Or so I thought.  
"It's not any of your business so leave it alone Four." I answered seriously and a bit more harshly than I intended to.  
"Well, if you need to talk, do know that I will listen okay?" He stated while I just nodded.  
I thought that he would leave me alone after that but he didn't leave until five minutes later and I sighed a sigh of relief.  
But my relief was short lived, as Four returned 3 minutes later with two trays in hand. I raised an eyebrow at the trays but he only shrugged and placed one of trays on my lap and sat beside me and all he said was "Eat, you will need it, especially for my class." He smirked at the end of the sentence. "Not as much as you do, old man." I said teasingly. "Old man? How old do you think am I Tris?" He said while rolling his eyes  
"27? 28? 29?" I replied with raised eyebrows.  
"I'm 20 soon to be 21. I was smart enough to graduate early from high school and from university." He said with his signature smirk. "Interesting." Was my reply.  
I shook my head but started eating none the less. I started with the mini hamburger then juice then chocolate cake that was overly DELICIOUS!  
Sitting there beside him helped distract me from my discomfort and pain that I was feeling earlier.  
The bell rang all too soon and I became annoyed because lunch ended so quickly. While I was getting up I felt sudden pain in my ribs from the beating last night and quickly sat back down while clutching my hurt ribs tightly, squeezing my eyes shut, trying to get rid of the pain.  
"Tris you alright?" Asked Four In a worried tone and concerned facial features (which surprised me)  
I got up slowly and nodded. It was then that I realized that a Male touched me and I didn't flinch. I have been freezing, going stiff or flinching at any kind of physical contact (specifically from male gender) and Four seemed to realize that because he quickly removed his hands from my back and muttered a quiet "Sorry." I tried to show that it didn't bother me through my facial expressions but I'm not sure if I succeeded by the look on Four's face. We went to class and by now my most hated subjects are Calculus and English! God I don't know whom do I hate more, was it Eric or Mrs. Mathews, but one thing for sure, they are both annoying and controlling more than any other teacher and way too strict. During my free class I wanted to be alone so Christina and the others went to the library to 'study' while I told them that I wanted to look around the school alone. I was walking aimlessly around the school until I reached a door that had a weird sound behind it, like a roaring sound. I went through it and was shocked and amazed to see a chasm, so beautiful and fascinating yet so huge and scary as with one push of the railing, you fall to your death. I shook my head to clear it from any negative thoughts. I have decided that this is one of my favorite places aside from music and art rooms. I stayed there for another 10 minutes before continuing my exploration. I Four's classroom seeing him teaching to Sophomores or something, I smiled slightly to myself. I kept walking around until my feet lead me to the music room, it was empty so I entered and closed the door behind me. I walk quickly to the grand piano in the side of the room, facing the door and sat down while running my fingers above the piano keys. With a small smile I started humming one of my favorite songs and unknowingly started playing the piano.

Love that once hung on the wall  
Used to mean something, but now it means nothing  
The echoes are gone in the hall  
But I still remember, the pain of December

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late

[Chorus]  
I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go

You came back to find I was gone  
And that place is empty,  
Like the hole that was left in me  
Like we were nothing at all  
It's not what you meant to me  
Thought we were meant to be

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late

[Chorus]  
I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go

I let it go and now I know  
A brand new life is down this road  
And when it's right, you always know  
So this time I won't let go

There's only one thing left here to say  
Love's never too late

[Chorus]  
I've broken free from those memories  
I've let it go, I've let it go  
And two goodbyes led to this new life  
Don't let me go, don't let me go

Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go

[4x]  
Won't let you go, don't let me go

I heard a clap from in front of me and I quickly snapped my eyes open, startled to who heard me play, for I haven't played any kind of any musical instrument in over a year and a half and now I'm playing with all my heart, and not just once but twice in under 6 hours, something is wrong.  
"That's really good." Said the woman with black hair.  
"Um, thanks." I said shyly.  
"You are the new student that Lauren nor Four could stop talking about?" She asked/stated.  
"Um, yeah that would be me. My name is Tris Prior. And should I be creped out or feel complimented?" I joked, trying to get rid of the tension in the air.  
"Tori Wu, your art teacher. And I would say both." She joked.  
"Pleased to meet you Tori." I said with a small smile.  
"Me too." She said while nodding her head. "Well Tris, I think we should get going to class, I have your class in about," she paused to glance at her watch and at that same exact moment the bell rang signaling end of Free period "now, so let's go  
" she said sheepishly as she started back to the door while I followed behind her. "And Tris?" She said while looking at me over her shoulder. "Yes?" I answered/asked. "I would love to hear you play again. A talent like yours shouldn't be gone to waste, no matter what." She said with a soft smile then slipped out of the door before I could fully process her words.

After getting my stuff from my locker, I headed to Tori's art class. When the class steeled down, she started her instructions.

"I hope that you all had an amazing break and ready for your second semester in your final year of high school. I would like to welcome our new student Tris," She said while nodding her head in my direction. "Your assignment for today is to draw something that means so much to you, something that reminds you of a past event or any kind of drawing that means the world to you. I would like you to start now and be done by the end of class." She stated and everybody went around getting their stuff or asking her for equipment because they didn't have theirs with them today.

I pulled out my sketch pad and started doodling until I had an inspiration. By the end of class I had drawn three black ravens, one for each family member. All too soon, art ended and it was time for the class she was looking forward to yet dreading the most, scared of what is to come.

I walked with the group to Four's class which looked like to be held in a training room or something? I was a bit confused about the room but didn't show it on my face, I kept the small smile on my face ever since my encounter with Tori before art.

"Let's get started shall we?" asked Four as we stood around him. "You will practice your punches and kicks on the punching bags over there for the day and if we have time, two of you will fight each other to demonstrate for your class, now run along." He instructed.

Everybody went to their own punching bags and I stood in front of mines, which was between Uriah and Will, who was beside Christina. I took a deep breath and started punching slowly, not wanting to do as I always do when I practice in the gym every morning before school, well that was in New York ever since three classmates, Drew, Molly, Sam, back in New York a year ago attacked me _because it was a dare_ and they tried to rape me and they almost succeeded. It still haunts me in my nightmares sometimes, if it's not it then it's the nightmare of my mother's and Caleb's deaths, or my dad saying I was a disappointment and him beating me till I fall unconscious.

Ever since then, I go to the gym every morning to get stronger in fighting and defending myself. I was planning to drop by the gym today to register myself as a local member to continue my routine. I smiled at the idea of being in the gym again and punching my frustration out on the punching bags and I started to punch the bag in front of me even harder. I kept punching the bag all class non-stop and almost didn't stop, even when the bell rang, if it wasn't for Uriah holding me back and Marlene standing in between me and the punching bag, looking very worried. I hadn't realized that I while I was punching the bag, I started crying silently. I guess I punched with all I had, let all of my emotions out on the poor punching bag.

"Do you want to-"asked Will, but I interrupted him by shaking my head and saying "I'll be out in a minute, I'll see you in gym." And took a deep breath to calm me and the adrenaline rush that was coursing through my veins. They all looked hesitant to leave and I gave them a small smile to reassure them that I was fine but from the looks on their faces, I guess I failed because they didn't looked reassured at all, but they left nonetheless. I stayed back for a minute or two to calm myself and get control of my emotions before I followed them out of the training room, but was stopped by a voice that I didn't know was there, in fact I thought that I was left all alone.

"Are you alright?" asked Four "because I have never seen someone punch a bag that hard and well, especially for a full hour." He added after a while.

"I'm fine, this is the second time you see me like this and keep asking me if I'm fine, are you stalking me or something?" I asked, avoiding his statement from earlier.

"No well, your group of friends seemed **very concerned **so they asked me to make sure you are alright and that you don't start punching the bag again." He stated in an intimidating tone.

"I told them I won't, geez, plus don't we have another class we need to be at? Especially you Four, as you are also teaching the class with Coach Amar." I said in a teasing tone while making my way out of the training room and heading the gym.

"There you are! I thought you got lost or something." Said coach Amar the moment I stepped into the gym. "Tris Prior, and well kind of, after all I'm still new, coach." I lied smoothly.

"It's alright really, as long as you have a good reason to why you're late and/or a note or something I don't mind and as well as you joined us here safely. " he said grinning while his eyes lingered on my starting to bruise hands, from all the punching.

"Well Tris, I would like to see how fast you are and how well can you play basketball, so you have 10 laps with Christina, Marlene, Myra, Sara. Are you ready?" he continued

"Of course I am." I said with a grin.

"On the count of 3." Said coach.

"1, 2,3!" with his signal, we began running, I was jogging at first but soon enough I ran into a sprint, I ran to get away from all of my worries, I ran to try and forget the day of the accident for once, I ran to forget the shocked look on Caleb's face and Mom's pained one when we were hit. I ran to forget about how my dad beats me, I ran to forget how alcoholic did my dad become, I ran to forget how I feel unsafe even at home, I ran to forget the worry of unadapting to this new life that dad threw on me all of the sudden, I ran with all my might to forget all of my worries, just for this run.


	4. Beatings

**AN: I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY! I WAS SICK FOR THE PAST WEEK AND A HALF AND THEN MY DAD HAD TO TRAVEL TO CHECK UP ON MY MOM WHO JUST UNDERWENT AN OPERATION. Add to this school, exams, projects and blah.**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, or the songs used in this chapter (Road Between by Lucy Hale and Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson!) **

**Chapter 4: Beatings**

I was stopped abruptly when someone held me from the back, stopping my run. I could still feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins while I caught my breath quiet easily. I looked up to see who had held me back and was surprised to see Tori. She smiled at me sadly, like she knew the reason behind my run, the real reason. Her expression was one that of concern, sadness, and I think it was recognition, I'm not sure. She kept me still in her arms, holding me back, afraid that I might sprint into a run anytime soon.

It felt weird, being in a woman's embrace who wasn't my mother, but I found myself enjoying it, letting my walls down, knowing that she won't hurt me or leave me just like my mother did. I think that Tori could fill in my mother's place, but I knew even if she filled it in, no one could replace her place in my heart. I sighed and wiggled in her arms, assuring her silently that it's ok to let me go and that I won't run off again. Tori hesitantly dropped her arms from around me but stayed behind me. I heaved a heavy sigh and ran a hand through my hair. I turned my head and threw her a small smile and then walked to the bench.

"Prior! What was that out there?" asked coach.

"I..i…um.." I didn't know what to say, I knew that I disappointed him, that I will never reach the other girls' level.

"That was amazing! You are the best runner that I have ever seen! You bet everyone in your class and everyone that I had ever taught. You certainly made it on the track team that is if you would like to join." He exclaimed excitedly with a sheepish grin at the end.

I looked up at him shocked, all I thought that was he would be mad with me, Four, who I didn't know was there, upon seeing my expression stated. "Tris, your time for the 10 laps is 43 seconds."

I turned my shocked expression to him, only managing "are you serious?"

He and coach nodded eagrley. I then grinned widely and said. "Coach I would love to join the track team if you would have me."

"YES!" he said high-fiving Four then Tori. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior but kept grinning nonetheless.

"Well then, you can go shower but be here tomorrow after school for practice. Oh and you certainly made the basketball team too. I saw some of your games that were filmed in your old school and I'm sure I want you on the team." Coach said stopping me in my footsteps

I looked back to him shocked again because only dad and I know of these videos as he was the one who filmed them. I sighed and nodded my head and then started walking to the girls' locker room while gazing at the sky absent mindedly.

I showered and changed into a dark green sweater and black jeans and black boots. I slung my bag onto my shoulder and headed to my car.

On the way there I found myself taking a little detour and found myself in the doorway of one of the music rooms in the school. I looked onto the corridors, making sure they are empty before entering the room.

I didn't bother locking or closing the door behind me as the school was empty and everybody went home. I threw my bag into one corner of the room, but not before making sure that my phone was in my pocket. I walked hurriedly to the grand piano that was sitting in the middle of the room, it's surface looked to be shining brightly under the setting sun's light that was entering through the big window on its left.

I sat down and ran my hand absentmindedly on it, smiling at the soft sound it made. Then I started playing the song that has been stuck in my mind all day with a small smile.

I don't have any answers  
I'm not short on questions anymore  
Still choosing lost causes,  
Defending battles and hopeless wars

With the right heart  
Wrong decision  
Keeps you blinded  
Tunnel vision  
Oh the road to  
Love is paved with good intentions

And I'm still getting to the good part  
The breaking down  
Learning how to write my story  
And I'm in the middle of the madness  
The living loose  
Finding who I'm gonna be  
From the start til the end  
I'm still learning the road between

I'm gonna need to borrow patience  
A shot of courage for letting go  
Rent a little wisdom  
Until I can afford my own

With the right heart  
Wrong decision  
Going slower  
Tunnel vision  
Oh the road to  
Love is paved with good intentions

And I'm still getting to the good part  
The breaking down  
Learning how to write my story  
And I'm in the middle of the madness  
The living loose  
Finding who I'm gonna be  
From the start til the end  
I'm still learning the road between

And I know it ain't gonna be easy, no  
But I'm a fighter and you can't take that from me, no  
This is just a page in the chapter I'm in

And I'm still getting to the good part  
The breaking down  
Learning how to write my story

And I'm in the middle of the madness  
The living loose  
Finding who I'm gonna be  
From the places I've been  
To wherever I'll go  
From the start til the end  
I'm still learning the road between

I had closed my eyes unconsciously while playing; it was a habit of fine that whenever I got into playing, I would close my eyes. I had felt a presence beside me on the bench when playing, but I thought that I was imagining, up until I opened my eyes and felt someone's eyes on the side of my head.

"You're really good, did you know that?" he said.

"Thanks." Was my curt reply. "Are you stalking me or something?" I added before he could say anything.

"No, but I forgot my car keys in my office and on my way back to the parking lot, I heard the piano and decided to check it out, I wanted to know who was playing after school, because nobody ever did. What can I say? I'm a curious person." He said shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Hm." Was my only response.

"Play something." He said with a serious expression.

"Why should I Four? I am not your personal entertainer." I scowled

"Because I told you to. Please." He answered right away. Looking at his pleading expression (which was weird considering I never thought that I would see this side of him) I relented with a silent sigh and a small nod and muttered "You owe me something." I said, looking at him directly in the eye. He nodded like a little kid on a sugar rush and said "Anything." I nodded one last time and turned to the piano.

I was hesitant at first, because ever since the accident, I hadn't played one bit and now here I am, playing for a person I know nothing of. _What is happening to me? _Was the only thing running through my mind before I shook my head, trying to get rid of the negative thoughts, and closed my eyes and started playing, but not before I felt his arms above mine on the piano.

Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know

It's not pretty there and few have ever gone

If I show it to you now

Will it make you run away?

Or will you stay

Even if it hurts

Even if I try to push you out

Will you return?

And remind me who I really am

Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond

From black dust

It's hard to know

What can become

If you give up

So don't give up on me

Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

Don't run away

Don't run away

Just tell me that you will stay

Promise me that you will stay

Don't run away

Don't run away

Just promise me you will stay

Promise me you will stay

Will you love me? Ohh

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

Don't run away

Don't run away

Don't run away

Promise you'll stay

I opened my eyes to look at Four's expression. It was filled with joy, pride and awe. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I shifted in my seat to look outside the window after a while, only to see that redish orange sky, which made me snap from my happy time. I quickly fished out my phone to look at the time only to curse at myself, I was panicking and that was making Four panic.

"Hey what's wrong?" he said trying to calm me down.

"Time." Was my reply before I jumped up from the bench, found my bag and ran out of the music room to my car.

I slowed down gradually to a stop in front of my car and was searching for my keys in my bag when I felt Four near me, calling my name.

"Tris wait!" he called after me.

"Yes?" I answered still searching for my keys.

"I..um…" he couldn't find the right words to say and that was making me more frusated by the second which made me snap.

"Look, I already am running late. Very late, so if you don't have anything to say, I have to leave." I said unlocking my car wirelessly.

"Well?" I said raising an eyebrow at him after I had thrown my stuff in the passenger side.

"I… can I have your number?" he said embarrassed.

"Um, isn't that illegal or something?" I asked.

"Tris we aren't dating, just acquaintances, there is no harm in that, and if it makes you any better, I promise I won't tell anyone." He said cautiously.

Sighing I held out my hand and handed him my phone. I quickly added my number and handed him back his phone and jumped into my car. "Text me! See you tomorrow." I said as I left the parking lot, I saw him nod through the rearview mirror and wave slightly, making me smile.

10 minutes later I pulled up in front of the house and gathered my bag and was about to enter the house when I noticed my father's red Ferrari in the garage. Sighing I looked at the dark, cloudy sky and entered the house, hoping that this night ends well.

"Where have you been?" he asked as soon as I stepped into the house after I took my coat, shoes and hung my bag by the door.

"School, I was catching up on assignments that I needed to turn in as I came late." I lied, hoping he would fall for the half lie.

"Do you think I am a fool?" he asked. I didn't answer directly, looked around the living room to see what has he been upto and all I saw was beer bottles and broken glasses on the floor.

"ANSWER ME! YOU W****!" he roared.

"No sir, I swear it's the truth." I said quietly.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" he screamed. "WE HAVEN'T BEEN IN TOWN FOR A WEEK AND YOU ARE ALREADY SCREWING SOME GUY!"

"I SWEAR I'M NOT!" I screamed back. Big mistake, was all I could think of as he slapped me with a huge force that it knocked me down to the floor in an instant.

He started beating me, punching me in my stomach and kicking me in the hips and lower back and abdomen. He then sat down in one of the corners in the room and began drinking again. After a while I tried to sit up and clean his mess, hoping that he won't notice me. Unfortunately he did.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?" he yelled in a drunken tone. "To clean up." I said calmly.

"YOU DON'T DESRVE TO CLEAN UP OR DO ANYTHING YOU W****! YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO MAKE ME DINNER!" he yelled again while smashing the now empty beer bottle on my head.

I started getting dizzy. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU IDIOT!" he shouted at me while yanking me up by my already inured arm, twisting it and pushing me out of the room.

I didn't think twice about my decision. I took my car keys, phone and sneaked out of the house. I was shaking with pain and cold under the chilly rain, I was bloody and I was 100% sure that I had a consciousness so I couldn't drive. There was no way that I was going back in there so I started walking with no sense of direction.

30 minutes later, I found myself in front of a small café, 24-hour service. I walked in and headed directly to the ladies room, ignoring the sudden wave of vertigo that hit me. I cleaned up as best as I could, but couldn't do anything about the bruise on my cheek or the bruises on my stomach, abdomen as well as my back.

I tried to clean my hair from the broken pieces of glass without touching the bump on my head. I did the best I could and went and ordered some hot chocolate. I sat in the café for 30 minutes, staring blankly at the wall in front of me and drinking my hot chocolate, trying to warm myself a little.

I paid my bill silently and left the café, started to walk home, then decided against it. Knowing he will be even angrier if he knew I was out, and knowing him he won't be asleep yet.

I walked around the block, and found myself again in front of the café. Sighing, I did all what I could think of at the moment. I pulled out my phone, ignored the time and called Four.

It rang 4 times and when I was about to end the call, he picked up, and my breath hitched.

"Hello?" he answered his voice heavy and thick with sleep.

"I…" was all I could say through the nerves and the cold that was eating me slowly.

"Tris?" he asked, immediately, his tone was alert, on guard and had a hint or concern.

"I… yeah, it's me…." I answered slowly.

"What's wrong? Why are you calling me at," he said worriedly and paused a moment (most likely looking at the clock, searching for the time) then he continued "2:10 AM"

"Can you pick me up? I promise I'll answer your questions." I said hesitantly, not sure if I wanted to drag him into my mess, but he was the only person that I could trust right now, him and Tori.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Where are you?" he asked urgently, while fumbling around.

"75th street, in front of the 24-hour service café near the corner." I replied.

"I'm on my way." He answered and hung up.

Not 10 minutes later, I saw a silver 2014 E-class Mercedes pull up in front of the café and I instantly knew it was Four. I walked slowly to car, opened up the passenger side door, and jumped in. sighing I said

"Thanks for picking me up."

"Tris… What the hell happened to you?" he asked seriously and I gluped.


	5. Because of You

**AN: I know I said I would try to update soon but because of certain circumstances I couldn't. with SAT exam and end of academic year examinations and kind of starting the packing because we are moving to another city and stuff, so I have been busy.**

**If any of you want me to answer any questions, about anything you would want to know, just PM for the sake of fun and getting to know my reviewers.**

**As a matter of fact I would like to thank you all for your encouragements and reviews as they kept me thinking of the story even though I was busy and helped me get back on track with it and kept pushing me to write, so 26 reviews for 4 chapters eh****? THANKS A LOT! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and the song used is **_**Because of You by Kelly Clarkson.**_

**CHAPTER 5: Because of You…**

_**~Recap~**_

_Not 10 minutes later, I saw a silver 2014 E-class Mercedes pull up in front of the café and I instantly knew it was Four. I walked slowly to car, opened up the passenger side door, and jumped in. sighing I said_

"_Thanks for picking me up."_

"_Tris… What the hell happened to you?" he asked seriously and I gulped._

_**~End of Recap~**_

It was a tense ride to Four's apartment building. It took me two minutes to realize that his apartment building was actually five buildings away from my house, and thinking of my house made me remember my dad and I felt a chill run down my spine, making me shiver.

Four obviously noticed and thought that it is because of the rain as he eyed me quickly and signaled for me to follow him into his building. I was hesitant at first but followed behind him, wanting to get away from the cold rain as quickly as possible.

We entered the elevator silently and he pressed the button with a sticker that said "4" and I rolled my eyes but stayed silent. After stepping out of the elevator we took a left and walked until we reached a door that had the numbers "444" on it and beside it written in sharp bold letters **"EATON" **Four opened the apartment door gracefully and stepped aside, allowing me to enter first. I nodded quickly in thanks and entered the apartment, taking in my surroundings.

On my right was the living room, which was painted light grey and had a plasma TV with black leather couches and a round grey coffee table in the middle. To my left was the kitchen. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, making me remember that Four was still standing behind me. He grabbed my wrist gently and walked past the living room and kitchen and into the hallway then turned right and stopped at the end of the hallway on the left side and said.

"You can use this bathroom," then he opened the wall cabinet and gave me a towel and some clothes. "Change into these and when you are done and ready, come to the living room so we can talk." He continued and with a small smile turned on his heels and left me staring at his retreating back.

Sighing, I entered the bathroom, locked the door behind me, and quickly yet with some struggle stripped off of my clothes and entered the shower box. I stayed in the shower, washing my hair to get rid of the glass and numbing my new beating wounds under the water until it ran cold my skin was becoming pruned. I stepped out the shower, put on the bra and underwear that Four gave me, then the black tank top, I opened the medicine cabinet a pulled out some bandages and bandaged my left arm. I pulled the navy blue long sleeved t-shirt that Four gave me quickly yet carefully as to not hurt my arm any further then put on the sweatpants and hanged my clothes on the clothes hanger in the bathroom, hoping for them to be dry by tomorrow morning.

I ran a hand through my wet hair, sighing I walked to the living room to find Four sitting on one of the couches with a mug in hand and another mug on the coffee table. With a quick glance, I noticed that he had changed out of his clothes from earlier. I walked silently and sat on the one-seater couch beside him and mumbled a quick "Hey"

Four seemed to snap out of his own world as I sat down. He leaned forward and grabbed the mug from the coffee table and handed it to me with a small smile. I took it from him with a smile of mine own, and wrapped my hands around it to warm me some more.

"I see the clothes fit you, I wasn't sure if they will." He said with a grin.

I chuckeled at him and said. "Yeah I wasn't sure either, to who do they belong to anyways?"

"Sara, a family friend who is basically like my sister, she grew up with me and everything. Three weeks ago she came to visit with her husband, James, and left them here saying "_**They don't fit me anymore" **_I was planning to get rid of them, but they came to use today." He answered with a sheepish grin at the end. "Keep them, I don't need them around here." He added firmly.

I twirled my mug in my hands, after taking a sip and said "Thank you." He seemed to be looking at me but I never looked up to meet his gaze.

"What happened to your left arm?" he asked after a while, his tone serious, just like he was back in his teaching mood.

"While I was cleaning earlier, I tripped on the rug and as I was carrying a glass plate, it fell and broke, and as I am such a clumsy person, I fell on the broken glass, with my left arm hitting the ground first." I lied smoothly.

"Klutz." He said playfully. "Yeah I am a huge klutz." I said with a grin. _Big fat lie, I am anything but a klutz, but saying I am a 'klutz' reasons for my beating wounds._ I thought.

"So, why did you call me to pick you up earlier today?" he asked cautiously, as if talking to a child.

I looked him in the eye and said "I got into a kind of heated argument with my dad and I stormed out of the house to cool down, and I didn't want to call to make him anymore angry with me so I called you, the only person I know."

"Why didn't you just clean your injury at home? I mean why did you leave it without treating it?" he asked

"The argument was somehow related to me being such a klutz and it took place right after I fell, so I being a teenage girl didn't want to ruin my dramatic exit out of the house by stopping to bandage myself up. "

"You girls and your drama. I feel bad for your dad who has to deal with you on daily basis." He chuckled.

"If only you know the truth." I mumbled under my breath.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing, I just said that I'm sleepy and I should get going." I answered quickly

"You aren't going anywhere, young lady. It's already late enough, I'll drive you home tomorrow so you can change and head to school. Tonight you are going to stay in the guest room right here." He said as I followed him the guest room near the bathroom that I used earlier.

I looked up at him, it was then I noticed that I am a head shorter, then I did something that shocked me and him.

I threw my hands around his torso and hugged him tightly, mumbling a "thank you for everything" into his shirt. I felt him place his arms around me and pull me even tighter to him, if that was possible. "You are welcome, I will always be there for you." He said with a smile. "Promise?" I said/asked "Promise." He answered.

"Goodnight Tris." He said "Night Four." I said, with that I walked into the guest room and closed the door behind me.

I have been awake for an hour or so and I still couldn't sleep after I woke up sweating from my nightmare about getting beaten to death by Andrew. This is how I will die, written on my death certificate will be _Cause of death: beaten by father_

Sighing I looked at the clock and noticed that it read 5:30 AM. I flipped the covers, went to the bathroom and found my jeans dry so I changed into them, washed up quickly, I wanted to change into my shirt but it was ripped off and wasn't dry yet. I pulled on my boots and went around to explore the apartment some more.

I opened the door that was 2 doors away from the room that I slept in and found it to be a music room, it had a black piano in the middle and 2 guitars on one side with a flute and some other instruments. I remembered that whenever I couldn't sleep, my mother would sing to me and/or play the piano. She escpecially used to sing this song.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

I quickly got up and left the room while rubbing my teats with the back of my hand, I won't cry anymore, but whenever I say I won't, I cry harder than ever, always thinking that this will be the last time I cry and that I ran out of tears but… that never happens.

I allowed myself into Four's kitchen and started on making breakfast to take my mind of things. I made a pile of pancakes, which would probably satisfy the hungry needs of 4 to 5 people but I didn't care. I made some coffee and sat down on the kitchen island. After I finished eating my fair share and washed the dishes and started on my second mug, it dawned on me. All these years Caleb and I didn't notice, this song meant so much more to mom than she gave away. Dad had been…. I suddenly felt sick to the stomach at what I currently realized. I clutched my locket (which mom was wearing on the day she died) ,the chain also held her wedding ring, close to my heart. I quickly found a piece of paper and wrote a quick note to Four.

_Four,_

_I had to run home quickly to grab my bag and change for school, don't worry about me not being around when you wake up. Hope you enjoy breakfast. See you at school._

_Xoxo, Tris._

I ran home quickly, and unlocked the back door from the kitchen. I took a quick look and saw Andrew passed out on the couch with a beer bottle in hand. Sighing, I cleaned the living room quietly, found a blanket and threw it on him. No matter what he did he was my dad and no matter how much hatred I held for him, there still was love in my heart, after all he is the only family I have left. I kissed his cheek, ran upstairs, took a quick shower, changed into my black skinny jeans, grey turtleneck and put on my black leather jacket, and some light make up before grabbing my black leather knee high boots and putting them on as well. I pulled out the small wooden box that mom gave me a week before she died and went downstairs made Andrew a quick cheese sandwich and his morning cup of coffee, put them on the coffee table in front of the couch he was sleeping on.

I grabbed my book bag, placed my Mac in it along with the box, made sure I had my phone, car keys and house keys before running to my car.

The sound of the engine of my Lamborghini Aventador roars to life when I turn the key in the ignition and it feels like I am in a car race with how loud the engine roars and with how fast I am going.

I pass by Four's apartment building and see him getting into his car, I think he hears the sound of my car engine and looks up to see who is driving this madly at this hour in the morning. I see his eyes widen in shock when he sees the car nearing his street and I think it is then he sees who is driving because as soon as I pass him and continue my mad drive to the outskirts of the city, I feel my phone vibrate I look at it seeing the caller ID **FOUR, **I ignore and switch off my phone.

It was always a habit of mine, whenever I was angry, upset, nervous I would get into my car and drive aimlessly, just to get the emotion out of my system. Though this time, the drive was different, I knew where I was headed.

24 minutes later I have reached my destination. With the flowers I bought in hand, I stepped out of the car, locked it and headed deep into the cemetery, until the deep left side. I placed the flowers slowly in front of the two graves and traced the words **Loving Mother **and **Loving brother **with my fingers. I sat down, cross leg in front of the two tombstones and spilled all my emotions, after 'telling' them everything and crying my eyes out for the mess that became my life, I reached my book bag and pulled out the wooden box.

_Flashback_

_It was on my tenth birthday, when I was already in bed, waiting for my mom to come sing me to sleep, that she came in with the box in hand._

"_Mommy what is that? you already gave me my birthday gift." I asked as soon as she closed the door._

"_Bea sweety, promise me that you will not open this box under any circumistances unless you feel it is the right moment." She answered seriously._

"_When will I know if it is the right moment?" I had asked._

"_You will honey don't worry. Promise?" she replied._

"_Promise." I said with a big grin._

_End of Flashback_

So here I am, about to open this box that has been with me for 6 years now. Taking a deep breath, I pulled out the key from my jacket pocket and opened the box.

There was an envelope, a locket, a key and pictures. I put the envelop aside, put the locket around my neck, kept the key in the box and went through the pictures.

At first the pictures were of my parents in what looked like their honey moon, then the pictures took a turn to the dark side as they showed pictures of injuries, or more specifically beating injuries.

I opened the letter and my face turned pale with the information in it.

Sighing, I collected my stuff and went to my car, and started my drive back into the city. Stopping at a red light near the crossing of the school, I switched on my phone to find 20 messages from Four , 5 messages from my dad.

10 missed calls from each of them. Sighing I dialed my dad's number and put the gear into drive mood and sped to school, realizing that it was now lunch time and I missed the first half of the day. I quickly disconnected the call as I was about to be connected to my dad's voicemail.

I found a parking lot at the end of the parking space, parked my car and took my time walking to the cafeteria. While walking there, I stopped by Four's classroom, only to _not _find him. I took a detour and went to Tori's music room, to find them there chatting about what seemed to be music. I knocked on the door to signal my presence in the room.

"Tris! How may I help you?" asked Tori, while Four looked shocked to see me, like he didn't expect to see me again.

"Um, hey Tori! I was actually here for Four, I kind of missed homeroom earlier today and I would like to ask him something." I said politely.

"Yeah sure! I'm going to the cafeteria to grab a bite, see you later guys." With that she walked away, leaving us alone.

"About today, I had to leave early, sorry." I started.

"Leaving early is fine, but why the hell were you driving like a mad man on the run from the police today morning? And where were you for the first half of the day? I was so worried!" he integrated.

"Four, I realized something personal that I seemed to have forgotten to do, and it is kind of very important so I had to get it done, and that included no phone calls." I answered remembering the contents of the letter and dazing off slightly.

"Fine, just don't go driving like a mad person and switching off your phone understood?"

"Yes Sir!" I saluted him and walked out of the classroom. I stopped and turned back grinning at him, my worries and problems temporary forgotten along with the contents of the letter and said "Aren't you going to eat some lunch Four? Wouldn't want to miss on some of the Dauntless cake do you?" with a huge grin I left him alone, though I think I heard him say "What am I going to do about you?"

**AN: THIS IS THE CHAPTER! What do you guys think? Please leave a review! And if you want to know about the letter leave a review, reviews help me write faster!**


	6. Family

**AN: I KNOW KILL ME! It's been around 6 months but I have been very busy... starting senior year in a new school and a new city is a killer but I promise I will try my best to write and upload more... This chapter is dedicated to all of mt reviewers and I would like to thank all who pointed out tha track time mistake I meant for it to be 4:43 not 43 so I'm sorry.. I already fixed it... but thanks anyways...**

**I apologize in advance for any errors in this chapter as I wrote it and uploaded it at 2AM... **

**Someone asked me about a song used so here is the playlist in order of each chapter that I have used (songs in this chapter included!)**

**1-Slipped Away by Avril Lavinge (chap #2)**

**2- Let me go by Avril Lavinge ft. Chad Kroeger (chap #3)**

**3- Road Between by Lucy Hale (chap #4)**

**4- Darkside by Kelly Clarkson (chap #4)**

**5- Because of You by Kelly Clarkson (chap#5)**

**6- In My Veins by Andrew Belle (chap #6)**

**7- Heart Like Yours by Willamette Stone (chap #6)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS...**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 6: Family**

The rest of the day pass by quickly, i kept up my facade all day, and told the gang that I had a doctor's appointment and that's why I missed the first half of the day. However I learned today that Zeke is Uriah's older brother who is also Four's age.

As soon as the bell rang, I took was the first out of the gym and in and out of the girls' locker room. My mind had drifted back to the letter while playing basketball at the begining of the game and I had wanted nothing more than to be alone ever since, but I kept up my act for the hour. Zeke and coach Amar wanted to speak to me after class as they were calling my name as I was leaving the locker room but I pretended that I couldn't hear them over the chatter of the increasing croward when the dismisal bell rang. I walked hurridly to my car and fumbled with car keys until I got the door unlocked. I felt the my eyes burning and i knew instantly that my downpour of tears will start soon. I jumped into the driver side of the car, threw my bag beside me on the passenger side and took a deep breath to calm myself down. I clutched my locket and couldn't help but think of her and how strong and brave she is to have been through all what i had learned recently about her and even through her hardest days she kept on smiling and was there for Caleb and I and even Andrew.

I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. In the blink of an eye, i was already down the road, headed towards my house. 10 minutes later i parked my car in the driveway of her house, leaving the parking garage for my dad's Ferrari. I entered the house, or mansion as some people refer to it, and headed straight to my room dumping my bag on the floor near the door, but not before taking the box out of the bag. I jumped ot my queen sized bed and in my yoga position as i placed the box in front of me.

Taking a deep breath, I lifted the lid open and with shaking hands opened up the envelope and pulled out the letter. I slowly unfolded the paper and I soon recognized my mom's cursive and neat handwriting. Breathing a deep breath, I began reading.

_Dear Bea,_

_I would like you to keep in mind that no matter what you read in this paper, do know that I have kept this a secret from you to protect you. It was and still is for the best. _

_I met your father, Andrew in my senior year of college. Both of us had attended Chicago University. We had known each other back in high school but we were just classmates. Our feelings for each other started to change into more than just frienship in the middle of the year. My friends, Hana, Evelyn, Tori and Isabelle had warned me against being in a relationship with him and I kept telling them that nothing will happen as he was from a very popular group always hanging around Harold, Marcus, George and Noel. Well as it turns out I learned that Harold was dating Hana, Marcus was dating Evelyn, Noel was dating Isabelle and I learned that George was Tori's brother. I was so schoked and hurt because my childhood friends had kept this a secret from me. I always knew that Tori had a brother, but I never saw him much as he was attending boarding school in Boston._

_In my fit of anger and hurt, I went to a resturant that had a bar and I started drinking, never be schoked Bea, I was a teenager once. It was then that I had a real conversation with your father and one thing lead to another. From then on we started dating and well, I forgave the girls. Harold and Hana had gotten engaged by the end of our senior year in college along with Marcus and Evelyn, and one month after the graduation, we had a monthly get-together as we still had been in touch with each other and Hana announced that she was pregnant and that our 3 couples had tied the knot. 2 months after that, Evelyn said she was pregnant and Tori said that she is now dating a guy called Bud who she think is the one. The month after that, late December, Isabelle said that she was pregnant and 1 year later I announced that Andrew and I had started sending out wedding invitations._

_By late January of the next year, your father and I had been married for around 1 year and 6 months and 2 weeks later I realized I was pregnant with your brother Caleb. Around that time, Harold and Hana had had their first baby boy who was called Zeke and Evelyn and Marcus had a baby boy too called Tobias. When I found out I was pregnant with you, right after Caleb was born, Isabelle found out that she was pregnant and with a girl too, though you were born 2 months earlier than her daughter, Christina._

_7 years into our marriage and the start of our little family, (we had moved to New York 6 months after you were born,) when you and Caleb were around 6 years, I was diagnosed with Acute lymphoblastic Leukemia. The doctors had said that the cancer had been in my body for around 5 years but had recently started to show signs. Since that diagnosis Andrew was never the same, he changed from the caring and loving person I knew and fell in love with, and turned to alcohol to drown his sorrows, on certain days he is the person that I knew back in college and on others, he is the drunk person that he became. I tried reasoning with him many times, but that ended up with him beating me or hurting me. It was then that I picked up the phone and called the only person who I knew could help me or at least hear me out, Tori. She and I, we had grown close over the years and stayed in touch when we moved to New York, even though the friendship between the rest of the group and I had fallen apart. I may have never mentioned this before, but Bea, your godmother is Tori and your godfather is George._

_When I called Tori and poured my heart out, she just told me to hang in there, I was very disappointed that my friend- who is almost like my sister- didnt't beileve me, but I never said anything, the next day I woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing, I opened the door and saw her on my doorstep and all she said "I'm very sorry you had to go through this Natalie, I had to wait for him to be gone before I came to see you." She held me tightly while I cried my heart out, she stayed with me all day until she had to leave when Andrew arrived, but as she was leaving she said, "Nat, if you can't take this anymore, file for divorce and with the way he has been the past 2-3 years, you will gain custody of the kids easily, come back to Chicago, we can all help you there."_

_It took me another 2 years to do what she said and during those 2 years he had started blaming you Bea, that you were the source of the my diagnosis, and up until now I can't find any relation between you and my diagnosis. His words started getting to your head, you stopped being the out goinging person you were, and stopped socializing with anyone, you would stay in your room all day. It was then I discovered that he was not only abusing you mentally but physically as well. I couldn't stand by and watch my baby girl get hurt so I filed for divorce and he seemed to snap back into the Andrew I knew. He begged me for another chance and me being who I am, gave him his second and last chance. The road to rehabilation was hard, but he slowly but surely, started to turn back into the loving father that he was. He stopped hurting you though you and I though you were never the same, you lost that spark of happiness in your eyes and for that I will forever feel guilty, that I never noticed before._

_I was getting treatment, and my chances were high, and 3 years later, I have survived the 5 year survival rate, and was to check with the doctors for check ups every 6 months. By then Andrew stopped drinking all together and was back to being the same man I knew. Things started looking up in life again and I was never any happier, I mean we still had our fights here and there but I mean, who doesn't? I started working in organizing charity events and voulnteer for helping the homeless and Andrew was in the goverment._

_Bea, I wanted you to have this letter and know what happened in the past, I hope that you don't hate me for keeping this from you, I wanted to tell you, but I never found it in my heart to tell you, every time I looked you in the eyes and at your beautiful face, I lost my courage, I found that I could write it in this letter and it was better if I gave it to you, I also hope that you don't blame your father for what he did, everybody takes a dark turn in their lives Bea at least once or twice and maybe sometimes three times, do know that WE will always love you baby girl, always._

_Love, _

_Natalie Prior_

I couldn't beilve this, my mom had Leukemia and I never knew until now, until she died. Tears were streaming down my face and I felt nauseous that I ran into my ad-journed bathroom and threw up my lunch. Sighing, I stood up shakily, brushed my teeth and washed my mouth, I prepared some grilled chicken for dinner and on my way up to my room, I passed by the music room. I sat at the piano bench in the middle and started playing and soon enough I found myself singing to one of mom's, Caleb's and my favirote songs.

Nothing goes as planned

Everything will break

People say goodbye

In their own special way

All that you rely on

And all that you can fake

Will leave you in the morning

But find you in the day

Oh, you're in my veins

And I cannot get you out

Oh, you're all I taste

At night inside of my mouth

Oh, you run away

'Cause I am not what you found

Oh, you're in my veins

And I cannot get you out

Everything will change

Nothing stays the same

Nobody here's perfect

Oh, but everyone's to blame

Oh, all that you rely on

And all that you can save

Will leave you in the morning

And find you in the day

Oh, you're in my veins

And I cannot get you out

Oh, you're all I taste

At night inside of my mouth

Oh, you run away

'Cause I am not what you found

Oh, you're in my veins

And I cannot get you out

(No, I cannot get you out)

(No, I cannot get you)

(Oh no, I cannot get you out)

(No, I cannot get you)

Everything is dark

It's more than you can take

But you catch a glimpse of sun light

Shining, shining down on your face

Your face

Oh your face

Oh, you're in my veins

And I cannot get you out

Oh, you're all I taste

At night inside of my mouth

Oh, you run away

'Cause I am not what you found

Oh, you're in my veins

And I cannot get you out

(No)

No, I cannot get you out

(Oh, you're in my veins)

No, I cannot get you out

Oh no, I cannot get you

I stopped when the song ended and heard the sound of clapping coming from the doorframe. I turned my head around quickly and I saw my father standing there with a small smile on his face.

"You haven't played in a while Bea." Was his greeting. It took me by surprise so I took some time to answer.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I finally found it in me to start playing again after what happened. I had to play something in music the other day and ever since then my hands have been itching to play, I hope you don't mind." I answered quickly and nervously.

"I would never mind you playing sweetie. Bea…" he started then stopped.

"Hmm?" I asked

"I.. I am sorry." He said quietly with a soft expression that I felt that I hadn't seen in forever.

"For what dad?" was my answer.

"I saw the letter on your bed, the one from your mom and I now know that you know what happened and what I did to you in the past and with my actions nowadays, I know I haven't been the greatest father in the world and I wouldn't want anything more than for you to forgive me." He looked at me with a broken expression.

"Dad… I… I realize now what happened and I know that you haven't exactly been the greatest father but I also know for a fact that you are trying and as mom said in her letter _**everybody takes a dark turn in their lives at least once or twice and maybe sometimes three times **_and family should stick together and they will always be there for each other. The last couple of months haven't been the best for niether you or I and I don't blame you dad, everybody deals with the pain and grief in different ways, i'm hoping that we are over that stage this time and we can start a new chapter you and I?" I answered with a serious and calm expression.

"I would love for nothing more." He answered as he walked over to me and enveloped me tightly in his embrace.

We stayed like that for what felt like years but in reality it was 5 minutes. He pulled back slowly.

"Bea i forgot to tell you but I bumped into some old friends at work and they are joining us for dinner, I hope you don't mind." He started again.

"Oh? Who?" I asked with a small smirk.

"Well, you read about them, Marcus and Evelyn? Marcus said he will come with Evelyn. As well as George though he said he wasn't sure if Tori will come.. oh and Harold said he and Hana will join too. I know they are many so I got chinese take out with me." He answered with a grin.

"Hmm... is that what you will serve your guests?" I teased him.

"Yeah, well they suggested actually since we moved back recently, Bea, I... I haven't told them about.. you know..." he said quietly.

"It's fine dad... We will tell them togehter or maybe let it slide this time... how about a cover story? Mom and Caleb are still in New York tying up loose ends?" I said while choking up a bit at the end. Dad nodded with a small smile.

"They will be here in half an hour... in the mean time why don't you play something... I missed the sound of you playing and singing in the house."

I smiled slightly and went to grab my guitar and sat on a chair near the window while he sat on the piano bench and closed his eyes, waiting for me to play.

I started strumming aimlessly until I decided to play one of his favirote songs.

Breathe deep, breathe clear

Know that I'm here

Know that I'm here

Waitin'

Stay strong, stay gold

You don't have to fear

You don't have to fear

Waitin'

I'll see you soon

I'll see you soon

How could a heart like yours

Ever love a heart like mine?

How could I live before?

How could I have been so blind?

You opened up my eyes

You opened up my eyes

Sleep sound, sleep tight

Here in my mind

Here in my mind

Waitin'

Come close, my dear

You don't have to fear

You don't have to fear

Waitin'

I'll see you soon

I'll see you soon

How could a heart like yours

Ever love a heart like mine?

How could I live before?

How could I have been so blind?

You opened up my eyes

You opened up my eyes

Hold fast hope

All your love is all I've ever known

Hold fast hope

All your love is all I've ever known

How could a heart like yours

Ever love a heart like mine?

How I could I live before?

How could I have been so blind?

You opened up my eyes

You opened up my eyes

You opened up my eyes

You opened up my eyes

I finished with a smile on my face and heard more the one applaud, I turned around and saw that dad was near the doorframe with all of our guests standing near him, all of them smiling at me.

We greeted each other and they introduced themselves to me and we quickly set the table, when they asked about mom and Caleb dad told them the cover story and they all seemed to not think twice except two pairs of eyes who I knew belonged to George and Tori (who actually showed up, though it was awkward at first because she is my teacher)

Chatter filled the room and the atmosphere was light and warm, filled with laughter, something I thought I would never experience again, not any time soon at least…

I smiled to myself as the men went to the living room to continue talking about work and the government while Evelyn was preparing dessert, Hana was cleaning up the table, I was doing the dishes and Tori was drying, as they insisted on helping. Tori kept giving me side-glances. My thoughts as I was finishing up in the kitchen, the place that mom loved the most were….

_Mom, dad, Caleb… I will always love you guys… no matter what happened in the past and what the future holds for me… Mom and Caleb I know that you guys are watching over me always and you will forever be in my heart and dad may not seem like it from past events and with what happened recently but I know that he is trying and for that I am forever grateful… family will always stick together and be there for each other and love each others as that's what it is filled with… love._


End file.
